worlds apart
by miss kilis wale
Summary: End of 6th year for the Marauders and Bellatrix. Two lost hearts aka Remus Luppin and Bella Black drown to each other in the storm of Voldemort's first rising. chpater 3 out now, in which remus gets drunk in an irish pub!
1. i wish we would stay friends forever

Hello everybody!

_I must say this is not something I decided to do all by myself: I was asked by a guy named StupidStory to make up a story in which Remus and Bellatrix are together. When I first read the proposition I thought it was quite impossible. But then, I did what I always do when something annoys me: I talked about it to my twin sister: the incredible and beautiful Tanya (you might come across her once or twice during this story)_

_So, this story was written by us both, and wholly imagined in one morning in Rome (on holiday, just before coming back home) and, though it is a bit far fetched sometimes, do not blame me, for the only responsible for it is Stupid Story who triggered the whole mess!_

_Let's make things straight: I do NOT own Bellatrix, Remus, the Marauders, Lily, Yoda, Artemis, Gimli or any all too well known characters you may come across (and you all know very well that I make no money by mentioning them). I can only say that the character of Tanya belongs entierely to my beloved sister. _

_Remember, I love reviews, and flames also, so do not hesitate!_

**Lives apart**

The Gryffindor common-room was quite empty. Most of the students were enjoying their very last day of the year in Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. The summer sun was shinning outside and some sixth and seventh years were swimming in the lake, alongside with the giant squid. Cheers and laughs could be heard from the grounds and on the quidditch pitch, on which the common room windows were looking some players were flying wildly.

Fifteen year old Remus Lupin was sitting on a wooden tool by the window, facing the stairs leading up to the girl's dormitories. He had held this position for thirty seconds. Then he took a deep breath and got up to the centre of the room. He began to pace the circular carpet up and down. What on earth was she still doing upstairs? He had checked the Marauders Map before the others went. She had to come down, for Heaven's sake!

He stopped walking and picked up a book from a nearby table. Whether it was a school book or a muggle novel, he couldn't tell. He tried to read but the words ran meaningless across the pages. After reading for the forth time the same sentence where a ghost earth man and a ghost Martian were not understanding each other, he gave up and shut the book. He felt ill. Something in the air was wrong. He went to a window and flung it open.Fresh summer air hit his face. He took deep breaths. He was feeling as badly as on the eve of full moon. Curse were-worlves! In rage, he kicked the bottom of the wall, which resulted in a sharp pain in his left big toe.

"God damn it!" he burst out.

"God damn what?" called a voice from the top of the stairs.

Recognizing the voice he had been waiting for, he closed the window hastily and turned around, to face a pretty young witch wtih dark hair and almond shaped sparkling green eyes.

"Err... nothing" he answered, trying his best to sound pleasant. "I mean... never mind..." _Is there anything more stupid you could have said?_

"Are you going down to the grounds?" the girl asked, breaking the awkward silence. "it looks like a brilliant day."

"Oh yes it does" he said hurriedly. He cleared his throat. "Erm... by the way, Lily, are you going anywhere?"

"Well, I don't know yet. I'm not sure I want to go down, I really don't feel like enjoying myself with the others. The news are just so awful... But you don't read muggle press, I forgot..." she blushed slightly.

The awkward silence fell again upon the common room.

_Well, it's now or never!_

"Lily, will you..."

He was interrupted by the sight of one of the quidditch players who had just left the pitch and was now flying like mad toward the windows of the griffindor tower. Only seconds away from colliding with the wall, Remus recognized Sirius, and re opened the window, just in time for the jet black haired boy not to crash through it.

"Can't you walk in through some door like anyone else?" shouted Remus, who was growing more and more crimson, with very dark unusual patches on the cheeks.

In a very elegant, supple motion, Sirius had got off his broomstick, and was now nurrying away to the boy's dormitory.

"Can't!" he shouted back "Too slow a way!"

There were some rattling sounds at distance, then Sirius, soewhat less messy than ten seconds previously, went back in a furious pace to the common room.

"I'm only passing by, don't mind me, I'm almost late" he said "besides, pal" he added Remus's shoulder "I'm not anyone. See you!"

He left the room.

"Honestly!" groaned Lily "how he never got sacked, I'll never understand!"

Remus cleared his throat again. He fancied a good old song, something from the roaring twenties, to dance, some good jazz piece, so as to calm down just a bit. _Talk to her, you stupid big git!_

"Well... I guess he alwys managed to stop at the edge..."

She took a sceptical breath._ Well, Lily, be nice, they are his friends... don't ask me why, though_...

"Well" she began, not wanting the silence to setlle again "What are you doing for the holidays? Has your mother recovered?"

"Err..." He hesitated, then remembered his last lie to her about his poor dear Mum being ill and him having to visiting her mponthly to check on her. "Yes, quite well... she is out of st Mango's by now."

"Well that's great new! Have you planned anything? Going somewhere?"

"I... kind of planned to go on a bike trip in Ireland during the summer, you know, in the country side, the southern coast, WestCork, Kerry, Galway... There are really nice spots and one can meet amazing creatures..."

"Fantastic! how long will you stay there?"

"something like... I'd say three weeks on a bicycle..."

"Wow! That is just great! And the irish people are so nice, you're going to have a really good time!"

"Lily" he said, interrupting her, and then stopped suddenly. He cleared his throat again nervously. "Err..."

"Yes, Remus?"

"Well" he said, wishing he were able to aska girl out as easely as James. It seemed so casual to him... "Erm... How would you like to com along?" he felt as if all his blood had rushed to his usually peaky-looking face. _This is completely loosy and she is going to think that I'm just not right in my mind._

Lily also began to blush profusiously.

He thought very quickly._ I'm going to make a fool of myself if I don't ask her out now. This is the time!_

"Well, Remus, it's very kind of you to have thought of me but I... I can't. Not this summer." then seeing utter dismay spring on his face "-but it doesn't mean that I don't like you... Oh no, please, don't go... You're like a brother to me, the brother I never had..."

He didn't quite understand what she said after that. He just knew it was pointless to say anything anymore.He barely listened to her. Something about her sister or something. His mind had somehow turned numb. He heard himself mutter that it didn't matter, and that she shouldn't mind. Then he noticed her eyes growing wet. Casually, he held her in his arms. How long had he been waiting for this? Holding her in his arms, one hand in that sweet dark red mane of hers, the other around her slender shoulders. And yet so far from it...

Two hours later, alone again, all he could think of was how it had been to hold her, and how horrible her nice, friendly words had been afterwards.

"We'll be friends forever, Remus, I swear to you..."

So! How did you liked that? I know I have been a bit long to write, but then, I do have reasons: I was having my exams, and then long holidays, very far away from civilisation, but at least, I had time to do this. Besides, nothing is good like a love failure for a young mind. (I experienced it, and it made me write, so there must be somthing positive about it, dont you think?)

I''l be back with chapter 2 very soon now, I promise. And then, you'l meet young Bellatrix. But be careful: I decided when I began to write this stuff that women were heartbreakers! You'l see more of Sirius too, but not much more after this next chapter, sorry, but I do have a story to write!

Please, dont forget, I only live through reviews, even if they are flames, it better than silence, anyway! Love you all!


	2. shattered

_ Well, I deeply regret to inform you all that I do not, never did and probably never will own any of the Harry Potter characters. That is why the best of them keep dying lately: Were they my own, I would never have got rid of such a brilliant character as Sirius, and I would have developed a little more the characters past (I must saythe only character I don't give a damn about is this moron Harry, but why is HE the hero on the first place? He's such a dummy!)_

_ Anyway, I hope you liked the first chapter! That was mostly romantic, I agree, and a little silly, but I admit I never held the young Lily Evans in very high esteem (too much of a good girl to me)(a slaughtering little temptress like Bellatrix is more what I like)(I must admit that, ever since she killed Sirius (a character that I love more than many could imagine) and even more since I read HBP Bellatrix IS my favourite character)_

_ Well anyway, I know some only read my fanfic because there was Bellatrix is in it, so be merry, dears, here she is:_

Chapter2: Shattered

"Come on, Sirius, what is it you wanted to tell me ? You're starting a rock band or planning to blow up Gringott's?"

"Ah, I haven't thought of it yet, but I really should. You'd make a great solo singer, Leela. But I wouldn't make it quite a secret, would I? Here come the Blacks! I see a red door and stuff…"

They laughed. Seating face to face in an empty class room on the fifth floor, a tiny window getting them just enough light to see each other, it all seemed good.

"Now" she said smilingly, when she had recovered "tell me, what's your big plan for next year?"

" Just you guess!"

"Don't tell me it's about Severus again?

"Nah! That's old fashioned now, nothing could be as funny as it once was. Old times gone! I'm on a bigger scale now…"

"Mass levicorpus and stripping?"

"That's an idea, I'll store it, just in case, for next year. James will like it."

"Humf… Come on! Give me a hint!"

"It has been planned with James…"

"That's not a hint!"

"… for a very long time and will come into action as soon as we reach Kings Cross."

"Oho… So mister Black has been hiding something from his beloved cousin, is that it? You feeling remorseful?"

"Um, terribly, I guess." He said, looking utterly unremorseful "OK, I'll tell you. I'm… sort of… taking holidays at James's place."

"You'll never change, will you? Grimmauld place is going to be an awful bore without you. You know I can't stand that simpering house elf of yours, Kreacher. Come on, tell me what you'll do, so that I can hate you a lot before missing you."

"You can choose not to miss me or hate me, you know…"

"How about that? It would be terrible for me not to hate you" she said with a smile "It would mean I would go through all the summer alone with loneliness and you brother."

"Not very good company, is he?"

"Well, the brat still thinks of himself as attractive… Not that he has a chance of ever getting at anything with me." She added with a smile to Sirius "But you know all of that, don't you, now? Now, tell me, what is that thing about not being lonely?"

"Well, you could come along, couldn't you?"

"Come along, hum…" she chuckled "come on, you can't be serious?"

"Surely I am!"

"Now, you know what, Sirius, you've never been able to hide anything from me. I can tell there's something more. What is it you aren't telling me? What are you going to do this summer?"

Her voice was serious now. He knew she wanted to know the whole truth now. Well, James had been OK about it, hadn't he? He told her. She didn't react as he expected her to. Quite the other way round, actually. All shouting and panic. He sort of did so too.

"But… But you can't be serious, you cannot do this!"

"Of course I can! Nothing's impossible when you wish hard enough, wasn't you who told me that?"

"It never was supposed to be about that. I never wanted you to…"

"But now it's about me! It don't want myself to go on living like that, with those people who call themselves my family! You know I'm write, I never fitted their world, I never was like them, they've never been a family to me!"

"But… Am I not your family?

"Is Meeda still your family?"

"Why, yes, but…"

"She is still MY family, she surely is!"

"Yes… you're right but…"

"But what!"

There was a short pause. Both teenagers had leaped to their feet.

"But… but… please Sirius, don't you go away from your home… from me… from everyone who loves you…"

"Love me?" he sneered bitterly "Love me? Do they only know the meaning of that word? They'll be so much happier when they only have to deal with my dear little bro'!"

"But I do love you, Sirius, do you think I do not know what it means? You know I'd do anything, anything in the world…"

"Come with me then! We could have a place of our own, with enough romm for the both of us. And then we can go to Meeda's! She's pregnant, she'd want us to see her child, to know her family, she misses you, Leela!"

"But if I go… there's no coming back… ever…"

"Coming back? And where? To Grimmauld place, to see day after day those goddam beheaded house elves hanging on the wall? That dodgy house, that lousy lane? Not talking about my friends just because they don't come from dusty ancient pure-blood families? And being told day and night of that rubbish of pure-bloodness, and marrying pure blood, and mixing with pure bloods, and getting rid of all muggles and muggle born… Bloody hell of it!"

Bellatrix's cheecks were turning steadily purple. Then she exploded.

"Sirius… you… you're behaving like… like… like some teenager storming his crisis!"

"Well maybe I am!"

"Well I am not! I still have some sense! I cannot leave! And neither can you! I can't and I love them, and I love you, they love both of us the same…"

"…Big deal!"

"…And evenif it were possible, what would we… what could we do? No family… No home… No past… No future!"

"So you think there's nothing to be done without the family? No future without them? And do you only know what kind of future you would have within the family? I can see it right from now: I can see you in a couple of years, with a couple of brats snivelling all over the place and you, sharing your bed with Malfoy, or Nott or Avery or Goyle or some Old, wrinkled, rotten Macnair…"

"You…"

She slapped him squarely in the face, ran away and slammed the door. The bang of it echoed in the almost empty classroom. Sirius's face was very white, and he was breathing hard. He waited motionless for two whole minutes, thoughts and emotions rushing through him so fast and so thick he couldn't tell one from the other. He noticed, flabbergasted, that he was shaking from head to foot. He shook his head his dog-like manner and went out in a heavy pace. In a corner, unnoticed, a dusty old cupboard was bleeding black ink. The two large crystal ink bottles inside had shattered.

_ So did you like this? I invented this scene with my sister, so I'm expecting a lot from it. Hope you liked it! Please, read and review, post your ideas if you like, it might help a lot, because I don't know exactly how to make Rem and Leela fall for each other now._

_ I love you all, thanks a lot for reading!_

_ Miss Kilis Wale_


	3. remus's summer

_Hello every body! Here comes at last the new chapter. You thought that Remus was little too much of a good boy? Here come something different, as he journeys on his own through Ireland. This scene is set on the lovely Irish village of Allihies, West Cork. It's a most beautiful place with a lot of nice people, and a very cold sea. Besides, it's an amazing place for me, as the houses are painted in very striking colours (pink, sky blue and lemon yellow for the church). You really would love this place. Anyway, this is something to give you an idea of what Remus's holidays were like… Enjoy!_

_… And please, DO review! (flames accepted)_

"So we got to say good-bye for the summer

But darling I promise you this

I'll send you all my love everyday in a letter

Sealed with a kiss…"

Well, this was a good evening. It had been raining all the long dull boring grey day. Accursed country. Godforsaken place. Not enough inhabitants to fill a boat, not to mention a pub. Now, when you thought that there were three pubs in this village, how this was supposed to be logical! Young Maire O'Sullivan leaned on the counter. She had cursed herself for having taken this miserable summer job as a waitress in her aunt's husband's pub for three months, all this for a lousy pay and having drunkards three or four times her age casting lusting looks at her behind to boot! She had considered resigning four or five times a day ever since she had arrived to the tiny Irish village from her home place of Skibbereen. And then, Pat had started singing all the depressing songs he knew, bloody irish singing tradition!

And then in HE had come. THE guy. Right out of a movie. So theatrically pale, so romantically… wet… He had asked for a pint of stout. Tough guy. Then he had sat, hunch backed at the counter and stared in the nothingness of his glass. Maire was not used to that kind of words to spring in her thoughts, but, Jesus Almighty, they fitted the guy so well… This surely was a good evening.

Or it would have been if handsome guy had not ordered one, then two, then half a dozen more pints, and if, half through the third, he hadn't started crying helplessly.

"Pat" she shouted to the leader of the local music band "would you please sing us something else?"

"Anything for you sweetheart! And here it comes, straight from the heart of Erin, the Moorlough shore!"

Maire smiles. The song appeared to be about beautiful Ireland. This was fitting. Handsome guy even stopped crying to listen vaguely. Beautiful song. She waited for a few seconds, just the end of the first verse, and left her high stool by the counter to offer handsome guy another drink. Come to think of it, a soft drink would be better. He had already had more than he seemingly could handle. She paused to find the proper bottle in the bar. Soft ginger ale would be perfect. Now where was the goddam bottle? She cast a look aver her shoulder, just to make sure he was still there. There he was. Not crying. Listening to the music. Almost smiling. God, he was gorgeous! It was impossible that she could be so lucky. This was more than luck. This was destiny.

He frowned. She froze, her hand on the bottle she had just found behind three rows of Murphy's. She saw tears rim the very tips of his eyelashes, grow into fat drops, then fall and roll down his cheeks. What now? She listened to the music. To her horror, she realized that this was probably one of the most typical Irish love songs, that is, the beautiful, poetic, well sung story of a pathetic failure. She swore inwardly to murder Pat someday. It must have shown on her face, for the singer stopped his ending solo and quickly switched on to the party pieces, and to begin with, the lord of the dance.

Forcing out an approving smile, Maire turned to concentrate again on handsome guy… Only to find out that his seat was empty, three of his glasses untouched and a ten pound note on the counter. The door was already closing.

"No!" she moaned. She couldn't let that kind of things just slip away just like that. Besides, to take the note would be thievery and she didn't want trouble. That made a very good reason to run after someone on the street. People might talk but she didn't care. Just the moment she pushed the door, there came the sound of a gunshot. The music stopped dead with a shriek note from the fiddle and Maire jumped on the door step. Now, this was far south and the 12th of July was far behind, why should anything be happening around here? A cold dread gripped her insides as she hurried out. People were coming out of houses, or looking down from their windows, scanning the street for fighters.

But the street was empty. No one was to be seen. The dark fields around the village were lightly searches on to the nearby shore but no trace could be found of the young man who had been crying in the O'Sullivan's pub.

When Maire got up the stairs leading to her bedroom, later that night, after closing the pub, she was still shivering from what she said was the cold. She had to find him gain. He was the one, she knew it. Whoever he was, wherever he went, she would find him. One could not be that lucky twice in a life-time. And when she'd find him, she wouldn't wait to find nice little soft drinks or to begin a casual conversation. She knew she would grab him by the collar, and look at him straight in the face and kiss him. And if he didn't kiss back or understand, she would drown herself in the Lee. And kill him first. She knew this would be the right thing to do.

What Maire O'Sullivan didn't know, was that, waking up the next morning, she would have absolutely no memory of the young man, nor of the very strange cloaked people wielding wooden sticks who would intrude her bedroom twenty minutes later.

Three weeks after these events, on her way back to Skibbereen, Maire was to meet a very nice, very handsome young man called Mick Collins (admittedly great-grand nephew to the famous one), they would like each other, court for three weeks, get introduced to each other's family, get engaged, marry and live quite happily with a lot of children who would never imagine that their mother had once had a sudden and short-lived crush o a depressed drunk werewolf.

_Hope you liked it. Next chapter is being written, a lot darker, as it involves U-No-Who, and a lot of the Death Eaters. Please, be forgiving, I know I'm a slow writer, but I'm really trying to make it right! Review, please, it's what keeps me alive!_

_With love_

_Kilis Wale_


End file.
